Creepypasta City Ep 2: The Night of Death
by regularshowman
Summary: Halloween in Zalgopolis is in a way like their Christmas. It lasts a week, is all over the place, and is even worthy of getting off from work. Of course the Human Realm doesn't take the beloved holiday nearly as serious. Despite this, three kids from the city wish to trick-or-treat in the Human Realm this year: Ben, Sally, and Sonic.EXE


Ben stared out his window, grinning wildly. Before his eyes was a spectacle of orange, black, and red. Though the city possessed no trees, this realm simply containing oxygen within its own atmosphere naturally, fake autumn leaves had been strewn about the streets in the spirit of the season. Jack-O-Lanterns lined the sidewalks and rested in front of storefront windows, hideous grins accompanied by many other Hellish designs facing the gloomy yet still festive city devilishly.

Ben could see as well many decorations hung from apartment windows, such as cages with plastic, screaming, bloody heads boxed within them, as well as fire exit ladders proudly showing off their grim display of hanging corpses garbed in white, bloodstained rags.

Between two of the buildings at a three-way intersection nearby there was a large banner sporting the same colors the rest of the city was currently wearing like a bloody badge stating "HAPPY HALLOWEEN, ZALGOPOLIS!" Ben smiled, the season of the witch was truly upon them.

In the realm of the humans Halloween was a cherished holiday, but one merely for fun, not celebrating anything actually important like Martin Luther King Jr. or the birth of Jesus like those other holidays. No, nothing important at all, just the understanding and embracing of man's most primal emotion: fear.

But then again, what did fear matter? It didn't! No, the celebration of being thankful as well as the day the pilgrims sat down and feasted with the natives before slaughtering them and stealing their land rendering the virtues spread by that holiday virtually meaningless, now that's worth celebrating!

No, creepypastas took Halloween very, **very** seriously. To them, ignoring Halloween was a sin by every meaning of the word. The despised the human world's lack of caring towards All Hallows Eve. It was repulsive, honestly. Despicable. No, the creatures within the realm of Creepypasta City treated Halloween like their Christmas (although it was still a celebrated holiday in their realm, believe it or not). They cancelled School for a week, Trick-or-Treating lasted just about as long, and Halloween stores were an event practically.

Going to a Halloween store in Creepypasta City was like stepping into an amusement park where the gift shop was just as important as the rides themselves. There were games, there were attractions. Hell, one or two of them even had small roller-coasters, albeit under rare circumstances.

Ben was suddenly pulled out of his fantastical daze when he heard the door to the bedroom open and shut, causing him to jump slightly. The tunic-wearing blonde turned to face his roommate and legal guardian, a blocky, milky-eyed fellow by the name Herobrine. The man had just returned from a hard day's work of terrorizing Minecraft players who dared travel into peaceful mode for too long as well as writing himself "out" of the newest update for the game. It was his last day of doing so for the month, actually, as he and Ben were only three days away from the sacred day of Halloween, as well as commencing the season of the witch in its purest form.

Though, something that may come as a shock, Ben lacked a costume. Not that he had neglected or God-forbid outright _forgotten_ to get one. Actually, this year Ben was going as himself. He wasn't Trick-or-Treating in the city this year, which was already a crowded debacle itself. This year the human world and all its small, suburban housing was looking far more promising for the once-deceased Zelda fan.

Of course when Ben first brought the idea up to Herobrine he was nearly appalled by it, "Are you insane, Ben!? The human realm is for business purposes only and you know it! All Trick-or-Treating in their realm is going to get you is caught! And then what? You get captured by paranormal investigators even though you aren't even a ghost anymore, or worse the damned SCP Foundation, and if that happens I'm afraid I can't help you out of trouble one bit!" the Minecraftian spectre ranted, Ben quickly tuning him out. His mind was made and that was that. He, , and his new friend Sally were going Trick-or-Treating whether Herobrine approved or not.

Ben had actually later told that directly to the blocky man's face, and after a lengthy argument, Herobrine eventually caved in out of pure exhaustion and told Ben, "Fine, but under these rules: You go at seven and come back at nine, no later, you talk to no one but each-other and the people you are asking for candy from, and you stay in the neighborhood. You are not to go anywhere else but home. Do you understand me?" Ben nodded blankly, "Good."

It was the following day now, and Ben was waiting patiently for a knock at the door. Herobrine sat on his bed and flicked the TV on, tuning into the horror marathon that was going on in the human realm network called the "SyFy" channel. He looked over at his roommate, "You sure you don't want to go in the city? It's far more massive and festive than that boring human realm," the Minecraftian persisted.

Ben rolled his eyes and turned around to face him with a deadpan expression, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, man. I. AM. GOING. TO. TRICK. OR. TREAT. IN. THE. HUMAN. REALM. THIS. HALLOWEEN," Ben emphasised irritably, returning to staring at the festive city before him. Herobrine shrugged, "It's your funeral, kid. Or mainly my funeral when the whole world blames me for your capturing. Of course then I also have to deal with the emotional scars of having lost you, the child I might as well be the adoptive father of," Herobrine pointed out. Ben laughed, "You're honestly gonna try to guilt-trip me into not going? Dude, just, no. I'm going, Sonic's going, and Sally's going. Me and Sonic are technomancers you know. We could probably turn our arms into spears or put out the power to the whole neighborhood if we need a quick getaway. That and Sally's learning her way around a knife and takes self-defense classes. We can more than take care of ourselves," he Ben insisted.

Herobrine face-palmed, his blood-pressure raising slightly, "Ben, you and Sonic both know as well as I do that you aren't experienced enough to do incredible feats like that! You can barely take out a lightbulb or turn **one** of your fingers into a pocket-knife! You two haven't honed your skills or learned enough to do properly protect yourselves from capture! That and Sally just started learning. She can hold her own decently, but that's only against someone a little bit bigger than her and just one at a time. She can't be expected to fight off an entire group of maybe SWAT Team members or even SCP Capture Crew, and they both have GUNS for Christ's sake!"

Ben began to tune out Herobrine as he went into full ramble-mode, although he did understand where the man was coming from, he'd gotten the general concept and his talking was going into unnecessary fodder. He simply divulged into mindless nodding, simply thinking to Ben and Sally's arrival and getting slightly annoyed as he knew that they were now late.

Right on cue, however, Ben's thoughts and Herobrine's lecture were both interrupted when they caught the doorbell being rung several times obnoxiously, " _Looks like Sonic finally showed up,"_ Ben thought happily, jumping down from his perch atop his stool and quickly rushing to the door, throwing it open and greeting the friend of his who, apperance-wise was very similar to him. They both resembled the main characters of the video-games they respectively represented, except with bloody, black and red eyes.

Sonic grinned his usual devious grin, even when nothing was happening, "Hey man," he said casually. Ben gave him a look, "You're late," he said bluntly. Sonic shrugged apologetically, "Sorry, Sally's been on my case about homework…" he explained. " ?" Ben clarified. Sonic nodded, "Duh. Oh no, it was Sally Fitzgerald! My mistake! Seriously, how many freakin' Sally's do you know?" he asked dumbly. Ben shrugged, "Good point, I guess…"

The two entered Ben's living room and sat at a table on the far side of the room. Sonic unfurled a large scroll containing a scripture in a dead language, written in red ink, or perhaps blood, neither of them honestly knew. Neither of them cared, all they cared about were the words the ink detailed. The symbols they were in no human could have read. The language was native to that realm and that realm alone.

Ben pulled out another, much longer scroll from one of the desk drawers. He set it out on the floor and he and Sonic grabbed both ends and unfurled it.

Kneeling on each end, the two examined the translations scroll. It contained two rows. The upper one contained english characters, the bottom one containing characters corresponding with the one on the table. "Okay," Ben began, he looked over the words on the paper. Checking the letters back, Ben stated, "They seem to mean, 'When you see me, I am not what I am. i am one of you. I am a' and then we have to state the name of the species we want to turn into," he explained. Sonic thought for a moment, "Hmmm… well what's human in Skemdish?" he asked. Ben shrugged, "I'll look it up," he said, heading into his bedroom quickly and coming out with his laptop, "Okay, a quick round of Google Translate should do the trick," Ben proclaimed, placing down the laptop on the table.

"Wait, why did we tear that old scroll out from the Library Archives if we were just gonna go on Google Translate?" Sonic asked, only to be met with silence from Ben. He rolled his eyes as Ben quickly brought up the function and typed in human. In Skemdish it came out as albdola.

Ben smacked his palms together, "Great! We got our answer!" he exclaimed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, prompting Ben to rush for it eagerly, "That must be Sally! He said excitedly. Sonic chuckled, grinning, "Looks like somebody's got a crush," he teased. "Pff, shut up dude," Ben responded cooly, although he was visibly blushing. Sonic rolled his eyes, although still grinning smugly, "Sure man, whatever."

Sure enough, the minute Ben flung the door open, he was met with the pink dress wearing girl herself. Sally smiled cheerfully when she saw Ben standing in the doorway, "Hi…" she said quietly, as she usually did. Ben ushered her inside, "Make yourself at home!" he said. Again Sonic rolled his eyes from behind Ben's back. although visibly in front of Sally, to which she giggled, trying and failing to mask it vainly. Ben twisted around and shot Sonic a dirty look, although he had gone to looking innocent, staring off into space innocuously.

Sally stepped through the doorway and took a seat on Ben's couch, "How is cracking that spell going? You got the Skemdish to english translation scroll, I see, that's good," Sally said, again very shyly. Sonic shrugged, "We got it. Well, at least what the spell says. We also found out the word for human, which is abdola, so that's good too," he said. Sally noticed how Sonic came off as sort of awkward sounding rather than cool when he said it.

Ben had already typed out the rest of the words from the scroll onto his computer, "Okay, so the spell goes, in Skemdish, 'Baranto caran selp dim, il sal burk dap il sal, il sal forb alk caran, il sal fic abdola'", he said. "well… did the spell work?" Sonic asked. Ben shook his head, "It's a group spell, meaning that we need to do it together otherwise it does nothing," he explained. Sally breathed in relief louder than she'd intended, prompting the other two to give her weird looks. "I'm just relieved that we won't look like humans to anyone in the city," she said quickly. "um, Sally? You do know that the spell only makes it impossible for whatever species we selected to tell that we aren't one of them, right?" he asked as if it were completely obvious. Sally shrugged, "That makes sense," she said quietly.

"Sooo…" Sonic began, "What are we gonna do now?" he asked. The three spent the rest of their time together telling scary stories to each other, and then laughing at how dated they were, especially the hook and the babysitter.

* * *

It was Halloween morning, Ben, Sonic, and Sally were all facing the door, normally swarmed with traffic (even though there was more than one entrance into the Human Realm), now barren except for them and Herobrine, shaking his head slowly as he looked upon the three.

"Are you kids _sure_ you want to go through with this?" he asked for the final time. Ben nodded impatiently, "Yes, yes, we are!" he insisted, voice raised. Herobrine frowned, "Don't talk to me like that, young man!" he yelled. Ben rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry I yelled, can we go now?" Ben asked. Herobrine nodded reluctantly, "If you're sure about this…" he said. "Why can't you just monitor us and use the spell when we do?" Ben asked. Herobrine sighed deeply, "The spell only works with a maximum of three people!" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ben nodded, "Okay then…" he said, and with that the three were off. The emerged out into the forest and could already hear the sound of excited children joyously running around and knocking on people's' doors in exchange for mountains of candy. Ben unfurled the spell and the three held hands awkwardly as they stood around it, they began chanting. After finishing the spell none of them felt any different, only for three jets of lightning to shoot out and surround them, spinning before vanishing just as suddenly as it had appeared, all three of them looking white with shock

"Ben, can you explain to me what the Hell just happened?" Sonic asked. Ben chuckled nervously, "I guess the spell worked…" his voice trailed off and died. He looked over to Sally, who surprisingly was the least pale out of them all. "Yeah- yeah! The spell must've worked! Are any of us hurt?" she asked, eyes very obviously staring at Sonic. "No…" he grumbled. Sally nodded, "Good! And now that we're done whining, let's get moving!" she said cheerfully. Sonic rolled his eyes, "Huh, girl's got a bit of an attitude," Sonic mumbled over to Ben, who gave him a look, "Dude, don't be an ass," he said. Sonic rolled his eyes again as the three moved out into the neighborhood.

It was quite a spectacle for the size of it. All around lights danced around, Jack-o-Lanterns staring back with all sorts of hideous designs, decorations of all kind, cheap, expensive, bubbly, morbid, faced the streets. The air was practically made up of a thick scent of Fall. Not a green leaf was in sight. Ben inhaled deeply, exhaling only after his lungs had absorbed every last bit of Fall it could get its metaphorical hands on. It was then that he took the time to look at the costumes trick-or-treaters of all different sizes were in. Ghosts, monsters, zombies, pirates, princesses. Ben chuckled when he actually spotted a couple of Slendermans and Jeff the Killers. He could've sworn he also spotted a Ben, but it was just someone dressed as Link.

Sonic and Sally had to practically chase after Ben as he dived into the crowd. They stopped at a small house at the corner of the street first. Before knocking on the door Ben reached into his hat and pulled out two pillowcases he'd smuggled from his apartment, handing them off to his two friends. Sally raised an eyebrow at him, "wait, what about you?" she asked. Ben silently answered her question by waving his hat in her face. She pushed it away and gave him a glare, to which he quickly looked away awkwardly. The three began knocking on doors all around the neighborhood, asking for candy with those three infamous words, 'trick-or-treat'. Their bags filled quickly, all the while they marvelled at the decorations the neighborhood had to offer.

Witches, zombies, clowns, spiders, snakes, corpses, ghosts galore! They lined the streets and houses, accompanied by a parade of orange and red lights. This neighborhood was one that definitely took Halloween seriously, no matter how many times Ben had claimed and been claimed to that in the Human Realm Halloween was just viewed as a fun time to be scary and nothing else. This place begged to differ. It was almost a competition among these people to see who could decorate their lawn with more death and despair being used to entertain horror-junkies and children alike. The group was fascinated almost by how dedicated one neighborhood could be to be just dripping with October. Sonic especially was shocked by how such a low-key place like a neighborhood could look just as festive as an entire city!

The night went on cheerfully, but as it did Ben caught sight of something he'd heard was in a million horror movies, despite never seeing it (uninhabited at least) much, if at all. It was practically a painting come to life, the structure fit the old stereotype so well that it bordered on surreal and even comical to some degree.

Before him was a large, clearly abandoned house that was borderline mansion, but was just small enough to avoid that category. The walls were grey and old, several spots of wood chipped out, its roof was towering and large, as if it wanted one to know of its presence. There was a large wooden railing supported by beams that looked clearly weathered, it hung over the porch, casting an almost empty shadow over it. There were a couple of towers at the front, parts of the attic, perhaps? Of course it was covered in windows, two on each end of the porch, one at the top of the front door, one over the door leading out onto the railing, two on the sides of the front of the house, one on each tower, and one on the very top of the roof. Contrary to a lot of descriptions of them, in Ben's eyes the house had no face what-so-ever.

He passed by it after getting a good enough look at it. Even if the house was inhabited they clearly weren't in the mood for any sort of unwanted guests due to every light in the house being off. He noticed that neither Sonic nor Sally seemed to notice it, which seemed odd to Ben but not impossible. He decided not to mention it and they kept moving.

From that point on, however, some strange things began to happen, Ben noticed a lot of groups of children he'd encountered earlier begin to lose members, the remaining ones seeming pale and shaken. Their pace was oddly quick and there were no bags of candy that they had once had in their hands to speak of. Some of them vanished all-together. Then there was a growing pattern of kids heading in a certain direction, back towards the house. Ben wouldn't question it if it didn't seem like herds of them marching to that one spot at a time were so constant. He brought it to Sally and Sonic's attention, and they'd noticed as well, "Yeah, where the Hell's everyone going?" Sonic asked rhetorically. Sally nodded, "I saw it too, it's kinda creepy, honestly," she chimed in.

Ben shook his head, "I don't know why they're going in that direction, and I don't like it, but they seem to be heading towards that creepy house we passed earlier, I'm surprised you two didn't notice," Ben said. "Actually, I saw it, but I didn't really think much of it," Sonic said. Sally shrugged, "I didn't really notice it, I was too busy looking over my candy," she shook her incredibly full pillowcase for emphasis.

Ben checked his hat, which was looking rather full as well. Sonic's was no different. Ben checked the time, 9:51. "Huh, it's almost ten, and we got plenty. I say we should head back now, this crap's starting to freak me out," Ben suggested. Sonic nodded solemnly, as did Sally, "Agreed," they said in unison.

However, as the three began to head back, they were mobbed. An entire crowd of people swarmed in the opposite direction, they were swept away and were practically dragged to the house, which appeared over the peaks quickly. When they saw the yard they were floored. The whole place was filled with trick-or-treaters of all kinds in the yard and beyond like there was a rave there. The porch was practically invisible with how many people were going inside, one by one the three saw people going into the house, the crowd only seemed to grow, however, as more kids entered. They never saw anybody leaving.

At the risk of being found, Sonic charged a spin-dash, the friction burning the crowd enough for them to drop him. He broke through the kids holding up Ben and Sally with a quick run, and the three were about to try and fight through, when Sally suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sally, come on!" Ben exclaimed. Sally acted as if Ben wasn't even there. She then began to walk with the crowd, towards the house. Ben could feel his heart leaping into his throat before sinking into the pit of his stomach as he saw her leave them. Ben grabbed Sonic by the arm and dragged him through the crowd towards Sally, who had made her way to the house at a frighteningly quick pace. She was now on the porch and Ben had to suppress a yelp as he saw her enter the building. Sonic saw it as well and sped through the mob fast enough to break through, now dragging Ben along as he went.

They reach the porch and then the front door in record time. Sonic would've broken down the door if not for his size. The two burst through, expecting to find some sort of party. They were surprised and mortified at the same time when they noticed a line of kids heading into the basement. They just managed to catch Sally heading down the creaky steps. Pushing past the line, much to the kids' surprising annoyance and anger, they headed down the basement steps into an inky blackness.

The door slammed shut behind the two and Ben froze. There was something eerie about the darkness of the basement. No sound vibrated through his ears. There should have been movement, there should have been something, anything for the two to hear for such a massive crowd entering. Ben jumped, something grabbed his hand and he was ready to sock whatever was presumably trying to attack him right in the face. He quickly realized though, it was Sally.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Sally, what the Hell did you go inside for?" Ben asked quietly. Through the darkness Sally shook her head, "I-I don't know how I got here, Ben! Last thing I remember was that I was with you guys outside, but then I just opened my eyes and I was in total darkness. I thought I went blind until I saw the light of upstairs. That's when I saw you guys run down," she explained in a panic.

Ben took a deep breath, "Okay, I brought a flashlight with me, so we should be fine. All we have to do is find the door and get the Hell out of here!" he said. He reached into his pockets and then pouches in his tunic and found it. Ben flicked it on, and immediately felt like turning it off.

Before him was a bloodbath. Corpses lined the basement walls, which were practically hidden by waves of blood smears. There corpses were revolting to even glance at. Faces caved in, mutilated limbs, shredded torsos. They all died in the most violent ways possible. Quick or not, they didn't go graciously. Then and only then did Ben recognize a putrid stench that punched his gag reflex hard. Ben had to try with all his might to resist the urge to vomit. Sonic and Sally were in the same situation, beating down the bile that was rising in their throats. As Ben fought back his lurching stomach, he looked around for the basement stairs and thankfully found them to be nearby. The three scrambled for it, but were stopped abruptly by a figure who smacked the flashlight from Ben's hand before they could even see who it was.

It landed a couple of feet away from them. Ben backed up slowly, arms spread out in defense of his friends. Sonic pushed past Ben to face who it was attacking them, while Sally gladly cowered behind the two. As brave as Sonic felt at that moment, his bravery was quickly snuffed out when they heard the man's heavy breathing and, given the quiet nature of the basement, loud footsteps. They backed up, seemingly in rhythm with their pursuer's footsteps. They reverberated, emitting an awful squelching noise that announced their wet gloss. Their origin left little to the imagination.

The eeriest part was how silent the man was. He just breathed loudly. Ben doubted he was stunned by their appearance. The spell was still cast on them, he had something wrong with him, obviously. But then Ben remembered the crowd of people outside, they swarmed the building. Even Sally rushed inside, claiming she had no memory of it. This man clearly had something supernatural of his own. It wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility that he could see through their guise. "W-who are you?" Sonic asked, voice quivering. The man walked forth, entering the flashlight's sight. Ben gasped.

At first he thought he was Michael Myers, but of course that thought was ridiculous, although the man did have the mask and the clothes, he was far too overweight. Besides, the man was a character from a dumb slasher film. But his silence was very fitting. The empty eyes of the William Shatner mask stared into him, cold and empty. Surprisingly there was no knife to be seen in the man's hand. He wielded no sort of weapon at all for that matter.

Something that Sonic picked up, however, was that the man was shaking. He wasn't doing it out of anger or even insanity, but out of fear. Perhaps he thought those voices in his head were taking form or-

The man could see them, he could see very clearly what they were. All three of them seemed to realize this at once. He knew what they were, and now he was scared of them. But how?

"You speak Skemdish," Ben said blankly. Everything seemed to click into place when he said this. "You used an immunity spell to prevent anything being used on you, and you used a hypnosis spell to trick all those kids into coming into your basement, didn't you?" Ben asked, a confident edge having been returned to his voice, leaving him with a smug look of understanding.

Sonic stepped forth, that same smug grin working its way back onto his face, "How, though? Who are you? You do know that Skemdish is a creepypasta language only, right?" Sonic was now talking down to this guy, treating him like a speck. That was until he let out a chilling laugh. "You got me, I speak Skemdish, what are you gonna do about it? Gloat? Congratulations, you figured out a Scooby-Doo mystery. But the difference is now, you're gonna die," he spoke in an unsettlingly deep and gravelly voice.

"I'm Mark, Mark the Killer," he said. Ben's eyes widened, "Wait, you're a Jeff the Killer OC?!" Mark nodded, "Sure am, kid. And yes, we do exist. We're kinda like the bastard children of the creepypasta realm, we're unwelcomed accidents. No one wants us in their homes, and we end up on the streets sooner or later. So we sort of have to fend for ourselves. The creepy old house makes a lovely home, and some of these corpses, FYI, are skeletons."

Mark tossed Ben the flashlight so he could see for himself. Sure enough in the back of the room the beam of light came across an entire row of skeletons. A pile even. Ben lurched. They were all still in costume. Mark chuckled darkly, "And being a Jeff the Killer OC, I have the advantage of being really overpowered, I already speak Skemdish, but I'm also really strong and fast. You can't escape me, no matter what weight I am," Mark was almost teasing them now.

Ben retained his bravery, "Oh, really? Well me and are technomancers," Ben boasted. Mark rolled his eyes from behind his mask, "Please, at your age you can barely turn your hand into a pocket knife, I bet!" Mark laughed deeply. Ben, not wanting to step down so easily, kept his demeanor, "How do you know? I've infected computers, games, and made my presence known quite well. So, like I said, how do you know I'm so powerless? And my friend next to me had done **much** worse. So, you feeling brave? Wanna test your luck?" he said. Alth0ugh his threats and claims were a bit clustered, Ben was sure he was testing this guy's confidence.

Mark wasn't one to step down, either, "You're both kids, and kids lie a lot. Basic intimidation tactics aint gonna work on me, kid. So, you wanna show me your skills? I'd be glad to back down if you could just… oh, I don't know, maybe you could shine light from your eyes like a flashlight? Then I'll back down, kid," Mark claimed. Ben knew the man wouldn't back down, but he decided to test his luck, "Okay, you wanna see me turn my eyes into flashlights, well first I'll have to do this," Ben grinned as he flicked the flashlight off, plunging the basement into darkness.

Mark stumbled, his eyes having to take a moment to adjust. Sonic and Ben saw their opportunity and rammed into him, tackling Mark to the ground. Through the darkness Ben managed to wrestle the machete out of Mark's hand and threw it across the room. Ben and Sally darted for the basement steps, Sonic following suit. Mark angrily scrambled to his feet and ran after them, only to be tripped up by Sonic.

the OC let out a bitter growl as he slogged to his feet. Ben tried the door, only for it to refuse to move. He slammed against it, but it wouldn't budge. Both him and Sally threw all their weight against it, but they realized what was keeping it shut. Mark grinned crazily from the bottom of the stairs. "You little shits aren't going anywhere!" growled. "Sealing spell!" Ben muttered over to Sally. Mark was upon them quickly. He grabbed Ben and was about to violently smash him against the door when Sonic bolted up the steps and got Mark right in the leg.

The killer yelped and let go of Ben, tumbling down the stair with a sickening crack. At the top of the stairs, the three stood at the top of the steps. Mark didn't move, and didn't appear to be breathing either. Ben sighed in relief, "Nice one man, think you got him," he said. Sonic grinned, "Hey, all in a day's work." The two stopped when they heard Sally whimper. Ben looked over to her, she was sobbing softly.

He moved next to her and put an arm around her shoulder, "Hey, it's alright. He's dead now, he can't hurt us anymore," Ben said calmly. Sally shook her head, "Y-you killed him," she said to Sonic, voice shaking violently. Sonic sighed, "Hey, I had to. That guy would've gotten us if I didn't. Besides, like it or not, you're gonna be doing that soon one day. And it might not be when you're an adult," he told her grimly. Sally yelped awkwardly. "Not helping man!" Ben whispered over to Sonic.

Sonic rolled his eyes and tried the door. It wouldn't open. Sonic tugged on it and pushed as well. The knob would turn all the way, but the door wouldn't even budge, not even within the small confines of the lock. The three froze up when the sound of boards creaking softly entered their ears. Mark was still up.

Sonic pushed Sally and Ben into the wall as to avoid the man's insane lunge for them. He slammed into the door instead, allowing Ben to attack his legs, ramming into them and sending him down the stairs once more. It was then that they heard an almost grim *click*, followed by the slow creak of the door.

* * *

John Armen, a popular news anchor, sat in front of the camera behind the curved desk, a grim expression on his face. He had grown to resent living in the town he was in. Between the constant murders and the constant disappearances, he was almost afraid that he was next in some strange way.

But, he couldn't seem to find work anywhere else, and he had strangely been "spared" as he called it. He realized quickly that he had no other option but to just grin and bear it.

He folded his fingers together and stared ahead. He had adopted a sort of thousand-yard stare from his career's tellings.

The cameraman signaled "Three, two, one, go!" and John began to read the scrolling words on the teleprompter, it was devoid of any emotion or knowledge as to what it was recounting to the reporter. John wished he shared the machine's same kind of blissful ignorance. Or perhaps it was just a lack of caring or empathy.

"Hello, I'm John Armen, tonight here on Halloween we come to deliver some shocking news that only further cements the dangers of trick-or-treating. What you're seeing now is the abandoned Mckamey manor, swarmed with police officers and paramedics wheeling out the bodies of nearly two-hundred children. Their bodies taken from the basement have been rendered unrecognizable.

"In the basement with them a man in a Michael Myers costume was found on his back, neck broken, at the foot of the stairs. He has yet to be identified. The man had a butcher's knife in hand. He had presumably lured these poor children, some of them skeletons from previous Halloweens, and mutilated them. What's even more amazing was the amount of trick-or-treaters waiting to get inside the manor, as if it were some sort of party. Thankfully the man seemed to have tripped and fallen down the stairs to his death before any more children could go into that basement of death. I'm John Armen, and we will have more on this horrifying massacre tonight at 11:00."

Ben stared at the screen, pale. Herobrine had a vice-like grip around the boy's shoulder. Initially when Ben had explained to Herobrine what had happened he had expected a scolding for going full-force with his plan only for it t0 nearly get all of them killed. But he was just thankful that the boy was okay. Herobrine was also somewhat proud of Ben for downing someone like a Jeff the Killer OC. Given the nature of them being mary sues, Herobrine was surprised that Mark wasn't more powerful.

Of course Sally had gone home to Jane, who was currently holding her while she shook and sobbed quietly, and Sonic was proudly recounting to how he had kicked the ass of a Jeff the Killer OC.

Herobrine looked down at Ben and smiled softly, "You did good today, Ben. You did good." Ben grinned, "I know, I was pretty cool," he responded smugly. "Oh! and one more thing," Herobrine began, "You're never going trick-or-treating in the human world again," Ben nodded, "Agreed."


End file.
